The present disclosure relates to process tooling and procedures to grind blade retention slots within a rotor disk of a gas turbine engine.
In gas turbine engines, a multiple of fan, compressor, and turbine section rotor blades are secured to respective disks. One attachment arrangement utilizes rotor blade roots that are complementary received within respective blade retention slots formed in a rotor disk periphery.
One exemplary configuration of a blade retention slot includes a convoluted profile with a multiple of lobes that generally increases in a transverse dimension from the blade retention slot base toward the disk periphery. These configurations are often referred to as a fir-tree slot. Although an effective operational configuration, the slot base is typically wider than the narrowest lobe such that the slot base may be a relatively difficult area to grind.